


Happy New Millennium, Ethiopia!

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, Drunk Sam, Gen, Nerd Sam, New Years, ethiopia, random facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:38:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam surprises Dean by wishing him a happy millennium just before the start of 2007. This confuses Dean but everything is better once Sam pulls out a New Years gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Millennium, Ethiopia!

"Happy New Millennium." Sam mumbled.

Dean frowned at his brother who was laying on the bed across from his. They were both leaning against the headboards of their beds while watching a film on the old TV on New Year's Eve. 

Dean glanced at the clock and frowned at his brother, "Sam, it's not even New Year's Day yet let alone a new millennium... It's 2006."

Sam didn't take his eyes off the black and white movie that was playing despite the fact that he had practically no idea what was actually taking place on screen. He smirked slightly at his brother's response. Dean wanted to groan, obviously he'd just given Sam the answer that he wanted so he could go on some sort of nerd rant.

"Yeah, it's 2006 and not even New Years yet but it's officially 2007 in Ethiopia." He said with that sparkle in his eye that he always got when he'd been waiting for years to use a piece of knowledge. Dean knew, and slightly hated, that sparkle but didn't want to ruin Sam's excitement. He was obviously happy to share some nerd facts so who was Dean to destroy his baby brother's enjoyment.

He sighed, "So?"

Sam grinned. He was just pleased that Dean seemed to be playing along even if it was just for his sake, "Ethiopia follows a different Calendar system so their millennium is 2007!"

Dean tried to pretend to care but found it difficult as he really didn't care in the slightest. He tried to stay focused on his brother but his attention kept being pulled back to the film even though it was pretty rubbish. Sam seemed happy with his attempts to spread Nerdism as he settled back down with a self satisfied grin on his face and seemed to stop complaining about the movie playing.

"So since it's special year, I got you a present." Sam spoke again making Dean roll his eyes until he heard the word present. He peered over at his brother.

Sam pushed himself up from his bed and rummaged around in his duffle until he found what he was looking for. He drew out a large bottle of Jack Daniels which had a red bow tied around the neck. He was grinning from ear to ear as he passed it over, clearly pleased with himself.

"Thanks, Sammy!" He cried as he held the heavy bottle of alcohol, "But I don't get you anything for Ethiopian new millennium!" 

"Don't worry," Sam smiled, "You can always share."

From then onwards, the Winchester boys always celebrated New Years hours before anyone else in America as they celebrated on Ethiopian time. It made people like Bobby roll their eyes at them in confusion but they eventually understood that it was just one of those things that made the boys quirky and who they were.

Every year, on their Ethiopian New Years, Sam and Dean would crack open a large bottle of Jack Daniels and share it between them. Needless to say, there was rarely much left the next morning leaving the two boys with the worst hangovers ever on New Years Day.


End file.
